


Know your World

by malecs_lucky_star



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Deaths of Tosh and Owen Jack is unwilling to hire anyone else yet his employees seem to land in the hub and create a team that is as strong as ever. How will this new team tackle the 456 what will change and what will happen to the world because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Is Ianto alive, did tosh and Owen Survive if the answer is no then I do not own Torchwood.
> 
> Okay I have just watched Children of Earth and I refuse to believe it happened so here is my take on the series with some major changes. Completely AU
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Reviews are loved.

Three months after Exit Wounds

Jack sighed as he looked at the pile of unfinished reports on his desk, Gwen and Ianto had not been able to concentrate on work since Tosh and Owen’s deaths and even he himself had not been able to muster up the energy to reprimand them. It was unbelievable that it had only been three months since their lives were ripped apart by the deaths of Tosh and Owen. UNIT where putting pressure on Jack to replace them and had even sent over some files yet how was He supposed to replace the sun with a candle. With a final sigh he picked up the first report that was sitting before him and began to read. The blaring of the hub alarms cut through his concentration and caused him to frown, Gwen was at home spending a day with Rhys and Ianto was already in, perhaps Gwen had forgotten something the day before, but just in case Jack got out of his seat and made his way down the metal steps. The sight before him made him stop in his tracks Ianto was smiling which would not be unusual if it was not for the recipient of that smile. In the same outfit as he saw him in last was John Hart who was removing his weapons voluntarily for a change.

“John what can I do for you” Jack said as he reached the bottom of the steps.

“Well actually I have run into a spot of trouble” John told him with his usual smirk at the thought of giving someone –mainly Jack- a head ach.

“No surprises there come up into the office and we will discuss it there. Ianto would you be so kind as to bring us up some coffee up before we start.”  

“Yes Sir” the younger man answered before walking off towards the kitchen. Jack motioned for John to walk before him which got an eye roll but no complaint as the order was followed. Once up in the office John threw himself down in one of the chairs before slinging one leg over the arm looking right at home. The silence in the room grew more tense until Ianto came in with the coffee which got a smile for Jack and a raised eye brow from John.

“Why thank you Eye Candy” John said with a wink when Ianto handed him his coffee Ianto shook his head before he handed Jack his coffee and went to stand behind Jack’s chair.

“Okay John what have you done this time.” Jack asked taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back in his chair.

“Well you see when I went back to the 51st century I was stopped by Torchwood, who decided that I had broken about eight hundred intergalactic laws by coming here the first time so they gave me an option live in a cell for the rest of my days or redemption. As you can imagine I chose redemption because cells are so boring. Next thing I know I am being taken through time, given a letter and told to come here. I was also told that if I time travelled again in the foreseeable future there would be no second chance I would just be thrown in a cell.” John explained looking rather disgruntled by the end of his story.

“You said they gave you a letter what letter” Ianto asked while keeping a firm grip on Jacks shoulder. John handed over the letter to Jack who sighed before opening it. The letter read

_Dear Jack_

_I am to some degree sorry for this but you need to hire John because he is instrumental in things to come and a goodish man under all of the bluster and the pompousness. I know you have had dealings with him in the past but please think about it. The change is coming faster than you know and he will be needed. I cannot say anything more but I wish you all the luck in the world because you are going to need it._

_Yours_

_I J H_

_Deputy Director of Torchwood_

Jack showed the letter to Ianto who didn’t seem overly happy but nodded to Jack who turned around and smirked at a slightly worried looking John.

“Welcome to Torchwood"

~~~TW~~~TW~~~

When Gwen walked through the cog door the next morning the last thing she expected to see was John Hart standing a Tosh’s old station complaining to Ianto about the state of 21st computers. Her eye brows almost shot off her head when Jack came and slapped John on the back with the words “deal with it”. The last thing she heard before her legs collapsed under her was…

“Looks like Eyes is back” from John which received a chuckle from Ianto while Jack came over to her side and helped her into a chair.

After three strong cups of coffee and a lengthy explanation Gwen had agreed that John could stay as long as he never kissed her again and if he did she had the right to shoot him. John was overhauling the whole of the Torchwood  computer system because according to him the 21st century had no idea when it came to coding.

UNIT had gotten off Jack’s back for now about hiring new people although they were still pushing him to hire a medic but Jack pushed back just as hard so they knew that they would have to wait. For the next few weeks everything at Torchwood  Three ran like clockwork snarky flirty clockwork but clockwork no the less.

~~~TW~~~TW~~~

In the year 5027 two men stood looking out of the window on the top floor of their building knowing that the first part of the plan had been put into place now all they had to do was watch, wait and hope that everything turned out as planned. Because if it did not then everything would come crashing down around them. 


	2. Chapter 2 Martha

 

Seven months after Exit wounds

Jack and John were chasing a Weevil through the deserted streets of Splott when Gwen came through on their coms.

“Jack were you expecting anyone today?” Gwen distracted Jack as the Weevil came at him only the quick thinking of John who took it down from the side saved him from dieing again.

“Not really the time Gwen why do you ask?” Jack asked her while he and John hauled the stunned weevil into the car.

“Because there is someone here to see you Ianto is keeping her busy. I will see you when you get back Jack.” Gwen disconnected the com before jack could say anything else. John looked to Jack who shrugged clueless as to whom it could be, however if Ianto trusted whoever it was enough to let them into the hub then they could not be dangerous.

John jumped into the passenger seat while Jack gunned the engine and put his foot to the floor screeching away from the streets of Splott in a way that made the local kids cheer. Getting back the hub in record time due to a niggling sense worry about the latest intruder. Ianto met them at the door pointing Jack towards his office and John towards his coffee in the break room. With a growing sense of trepidation Jack walked towards his office hand on his gun just in case it was needed. The worry fled his system when he saw who was waiting for him before the door.

“Miss Martha Jones or are you now Mrs Martha Milligan?” Jack asked sitting the edge of the desk but was worried when he saw her face fall in way that screamed heart break.

“Still Miss Jones. Tom decided that he could not cope with my job he left me two weeks ago.” Martha said managing to keep her face straight however her eyes showed her true sorrow.

“Honey if he could not accept all of you then he did not deserve you. In ten years’ time when you have a gorgeous husband and he is alone with his thoughts and regrets he will realise just what he lost when he let you go.” Jack told her causing Martha to last even as she lost her battle with the tear that wanted to fall.

“How do you always know what to say?” She asked him before standing up and giving him a hug.

“It’s a gift. Now except needing a pep talk what are you doing here not that I am not glad to see you because I am.”

“When we helped the doctor with the Darkles you asked me if I wanted a job at torchwood I hoped that the offer was still on the table.” Martha said to him while looking out of his window across the hub. Jack came up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

“Is that you talking Martha Jones or is it the heart break asking me that question because you were adamant that you were going to stick with UNIT” Jack said needing to be sure that this was what Martha wanted.

“Jack I am sick of UNIT they are so by the book and always looking for scape goats because they will not admit their mistakes how long will it be before I am their chosen person to point the finger at. I will admit that it will be nice not to have to live in the same house I shared with Tom but I have been thinking about this ever since you made the offer.” Martha told him turning around Jack saw the steely determination in her eyes that he was used to seeing.

“Before you make your decision you have to meet Torchwood’s newest man.” Jack told her.

“How bad could he be, I mean he could not be any worse than you.” Martha said with a giggle. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her down the steps to the break room. The both heard laughter coming from inside as they got close. Jack opened the door before tugging Martha inside. The laughter stopped and John predictably shot out of his chair swaggering towards Martha with his most charming smile.

“Captain John Heart and where has Jack been hiding you beautiful.” John said turning on the charm.

“My god he is actually worse than you I did not think it was possible” Martha said but no the less smiled at the enigmatic man.

“Taught him everything he knows sweet heart and I am looking for a new student.” John replied causing Ianto to splutter into his cup and the girls to laugh.

“No thanks my time will be filled with being this lots Doctor but if I change my mind I will let you know.” Martha told him with a wink.

“I like her.” John said before sitting down and being slapped across the back of his head by Ianto who growled the word ‘Decaf’ which caused John to pout. Jack laughed at that as he walked across to Ianto slinging his arm around Ianto’s waist. Martha walked over to Gwen and said

“What have I gotten myself into?”

“Torchwood what else could be this crazy” Gwen said before sipping her coffee. With that Jack thought that his team was complete he did not know that fate was not yet finished with him or his team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Andy

9 months after Exit Wounds (1 month before COE)

“We still need a blond you know to complete the team” John said over the com as the team raced towards the police station. Three coppers had dropped dead in the last week which on its own was odd but not torchwood. What made it Torchwood was the fact that each of the police officers had eaten the same sandwich at the same place two days before their death only to cough up blue slime before they died. Jack and the rest of the team had already visited the café and found out that the cook was a kind of alien that could disguise it’s self but needed a human body to incubate its young, it chose the coppers because they were young and fit. That should have been the end of it except the creature told them it had planted one more of its young on another Cop and from the description it had been PC Andrew Davidson.

“Would you shut up I am more worried about Andy than your dream team.” Gwen snapped from her place in the back seat. They were all jolted sideways as Jack swung into the stations car park. The team piled out of the vehicle towards the doors, lucky for them the very person they were looking for was working at the front desk.

“Hello you lot there has not been any spooky dos that I know of.” Andy said with a smile which dropped a little when he saw the look on Jack’s face.

“Andy what time do you finish?” Gwen asked him with a small smile.

“In about 20 minutes why do you ask” Andy said sounding slightly suspicious.

“We have a problem and we need your help to sort it out” Jack said his voice laced with authority as if daring Andy to argue.

“What do you need?” Andy asked sounding excited and resigned at the same time.

~~~TW~~~

John met them on the pass next to the invisible lift, arms crossed in full finery with his weapons on show, Jack rolled his eyes at that John was always trying to impress someone.

“Eye candy I see you have finally brought along a blond.” John said with his infamous grin in place.

“Not now John, this is Andy he has a connection to the case we have just been investigating.” Jack said to John before turning to Andy “This is John Hart he is going to accompany you down to the hub, he will behave.”  Jack finished throwing a warning look at John who raised his hands in surrender. Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Martha made their way towards the tourist centre while Andy looked apprehensively at –in his opinion- the craziest member of Torchwood yet. John stepped forward slightly beckoning for Andy to come and stand beside him. Once the young man had the lift gave a jolt and started to descend which caused Andy to latch on to John’s arm. Andy did not let go or open his eyes until they had reached the ground.

“Did I ever mention my fear of heights?” Andy asked with a weak chuckle finally detaching himself from John who had a shark like smirk on his face.

Jack put a hand on Andy’s shoulder moving him towards the med bay before touching the back of Andy’s neck causing him to pass out landing in John’s –who had been walking behind them- arms. John swept Andy up then carried him to the operating table and Martha. When he was opened up they found several sacks inside his stomach full of blue goo but nothing else. While they were waiting for Andy to wake back up Martha explained what had happened.

“Humans are too different to the usual host so the young never grew but the incubation sacks did, when they got to big the sacks burst killing the host because the content is similar to acid.” Martha explained to everyone before she could go any deeper into what had happened a groan sounded from behind them. Andy lifted his head and looked at the people gathered in the room.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Andy exclaimed before promptly passing back out as an after effect of the alien devise.

~~~TW~~~

“And you could not tell me what was wrong because?” Andy asked he was reacting to this very calmly.

“We were worried you would freak out Andy” Gwen explained gently.

“Well yeah I would have but I would rather know about my impending doom than not.” Andy said with a slight smile.

“About impending doom, you are handling this very well and I have been looking for another member” Jack said putting his hands underneath his chin looking at Andy who looked a shade confused.

“What do you mean?” Andy asked suspiciously.

“We need a man on the inside of the force someone who can liaison with us from within. Would you be willing to work as a member of Torchwood and the police force at the same time?” Jack asked, Andy looked around the room from one face to another and asked himself if he is crazy before smiling a million watt smile.

“When do I start?”     

For the next month things went like normal except for it be easier for Torchwood to get into crime scenes and Andy getting a slap on the arse of John every time he walked past (causing the copper to blush like mad). Jack was safe in the knowledge that fate was done messing with him however he was about to learn how true the old proverb is ‘Fates a Bitch’.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter should begin with day 1. However I am at Uni so it may be a while before I post aging but I will get some more done before Christmas.


End file.
